1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inputting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a technique in which, when a finger or the like of a user has approached input buttons displayed on a display device, an approach sensing device senses this approach, so that images of the input buttons located on the periphery of coordinates the finger has approached are enlarged and displayed.